A Cloud That Passes
by Rachel13
Summary: A remake of "We Rammed the Blade Ship" with correct English, and more sense! JOY! Please review! I'm working really hard!
1. Memories and Future

Cassie woke up. Bright rays of sunlight shined upon her face, and as hard as she tried to shut them out, nothing would work. Cassie groaned, stretched her arms, and sat up on her bed.  
  
She threw her legs onto the semi-warm carpeted floor, and searched for her slippers that she always left under her bed. Cassie finally found them, slipped them on, and stood.  
  
Cassie was in her home. She was sitting in her bedroom. The meeting----- Cassie jolted. No. Wait. There was no---no meeting.  
  
Cassie shook her head clear, perhaps to clear her head of awful memories. No, there was no meeting. It was just the fact that there was no more animorphs. Only she. A tear rose in Cassie's eye, and, remembering Rachel, Cassie wiped it angrily away.  
  
She took a deep, shuddering breath. Coffee maybe, maybe that's what she needed. She slid out of her room into her wildlife-decorated kitchen. It wasn't huge or filled, like Marco's old home, but it wasn't bad.  
  
Cassie opened her cupboard and pulled out a bag of cappuccino she had gotten from Starbucks. She leaned down, and pulled a mug from the shelf. Cassie looked at it, and struggled a smile.  
  
The mug was from The Gardens, and she had to struggle not put it back. She had to think of the glass half-full. The good times. Like ... Jake. Marco. Rachel. Even Tobias had his good times there.  
  
She put the beans in the coffee-maker, and opened her fridge. Cassie pulled out a jug of milk and poured it into a cup---- for the foam, you know.  
  
Cassie placed all of the ingredients into the maker, and sat down in a chair. She rubbed her tired eyes, and groaned. Cassie had to do something at Yellowstone, for Toby and some other Hork-Bajir.  
  
Robbie was dead. She had seen him fall ..... So many deaths her whole life. Why did it all happen to her? Jake had left, and had convinced Marco and Tobias with him. To save Ax. Cassie did not blame them, but she had liked Ax too! She couldn't bare it any longer.  
  
She doubted any of them would come back, and her heart was broken. Cassie lived on the influence of the suffering Hork-Bajir and the snakes down south. She had to help stop the terrorism, too.  
  
Cassie lifted up her head. The cappuccino was finished. She lugged her self up, and grabbed the coffee. She jerked. Had she heard something?  
  
Yes. It was a knock on the door. Knock-Knock. Again. Cassie was awake now, so she jumped up and, with her coffee still in her hand, she opened the door (unaware that she was still in her doggy-foot-print pajamas ).  
  
And .... She saw Jake. 


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Cassie stuttered. "Oh my god .." She whispered. After she had splashed her cappuccino all over Jake.  
  
"What a nice greeting!" Jake said, sputtering. Cassie smiled, truly sorry.  
  
"Oh .. Sorry .. Jake? Is it you? Really you?" Cassie almost feinted at the sight of him. She leaped, and hugged Jake.  
  
"I'll-forgive-the-coffee-thing-if-you-let-me-breath." Jake gasped. Cassie quickly let go, and stood there smiling.  
  
"Yes. It is me," Jake said. Cassie couldn't help but notice his dark brown eyes were so much more cheerful. The last time she had seen him, they were cold as ice. Now, they were like a warm blanket on a winters day.  
  
"How? We all thought you were dead! Where is Marco? Tobias? Everyone? Is Ax all right? Tell me what happened! Jake, this is so indescribable!" Yelled Cassie, spilling everything at once.  
  
"Hey, hey! It's me .." And suddenly his eyes turned cold and empty again, like endless windows of sorrow. "We need to talk."  
  
"Come in! I'm sorry! Come in!" Cassie said hurriedly, still very overjoyed, and was struggling not to burst.  
  
Jake smiled, and came in. He ducked under the low doorway, emerged, and looked around. "Just like you, Cassie! Look at all of these plants ..." He whispered, still gazing.  
  
"Yeah," Cassie said, smiling uncontrollably. How could it possibly be? Jake was supposed to be dead! "This is amazing .... please sit down," Cassie whispered after a long silence, indicating a chair.  
  
"Thanks," Jake said, and sat down. He and Cassie stared at each other for a while. Then, Cassie took a seat, and the questions began.  
  
"How did you DO it?" Cassie said breathlessly.  
  
"Well, it's sort of a long story. A longer story than what I would be able to tell," Jake said, shaking his head.  
  
"If you can't tell me, then I'm going to sit you down at a computer, and you are going to write the WHOLE thing---- word-by-word, everything!" Cassie said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, well, lets not do that now. Before questions, I'm going to take you somewhere," Jake said, and got up.  
  
"Okay, but I'm still in pajamas!" Cassie said, and suddenly she was embarrassed.  
  
"Then get changed, and put on your morphing suit. We're going to fly there," Jake said, and a grin spread across his face. Cassie jumped. Jake hasn't morphed since ... forever. He must have changed.  
  
Cassie smiled, and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door (and locking it) behind her. She changed into her morphing suit, and after five minutes, came out to see Jake. He had been examining all of the exotic plants in her kitchen.  
  
When Cassie came out, he grinned, and opened the window. He took off his jacket, and underneath it (Cassie hadn't even noticed) was his suit.  
  
First, on Jake, the feathers appeared. Even though Jake was different, his morphing was still very gross. Then, lastly, after everything, his warm brown eyes turned a sickly yellow. He was a falcon once again.  
  
Cassie was already an Osprey by then, of course. Jake spread his wings, and flew out the window. Cassie paused, and then she followed.  
  
*********************** Please review? PLEASE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!* ******************************************* 


	3. Reunion of the Fittest

Yay! Chapter 3!  
  
To my faithful reviewers who are all so nice!  
  
To crow: I'm glad you like it! ^.^  
  
To Brittany: Thank you, and I will keep writing! ^-^  
  
Silent Watcher: Well, I'm going to kepp you hanging every chapter, so you will always be waiting to read what happens next! ^.^  
  
Moon*wolf: Yay! Everybody likes my story, and I'm glad you do too! Thanks! ^-^  
  
Moon godess: Yes, I am going to write more, and thank you! ^.^  
The morning air was cold, and Cassie was not jogging. No, unlike her neighbors and relatives, she was not going for a morning stroll. Like old times, she was flying. Not in an airplane or helicopter, like a normal Californian would ride to fly. She was an Osprey. A bird of prey with sharp eyesight that could see a mouse twitch from a mile away.  
  
And, beside her, was Jake. A person that had gone through so much, and yet was still alive. Jake was not normal, either. He was also flying with grace and speed unlike anything.  
  
Jake hadn't morphed in so long. Cassie was overjoyed to see how happy he was. It was almost impossible-----how could it be? When Jake had left, she had thought he was gone forever ...  
  
Cassie! Jake's voice filled her head. Cassie snapped back into reality to find that she was just about to hit a tree. Cassie quickly adjusted her wings and rose several feet.  
  
Thanks .. Oops ... Cassie said, clearly ashamed. She looked around her for what seemed like the first time. Cassie knew this place-----it was a field. Jake started to lower himself.  
  
Where are we going? Cassie asked.  
  
Oh, here, Jake replied nonchalantly.  
  
Here? Cassie dug for more information.  
  
Yes. Look up ahead, Jake said.  
  
Cassie looked, and saw what seemed like----a blue deer, with a human torso, and a tail with a vicious blade at the end. Don't forget the stalk eyes. Was it Ax? Cassie felt a spasm of joy run through her body.  
  
What? Is that .. Cassie said as she landed along side Jake and the Andalite.  
  
The Andalite bowed, as well as they can, to Cassie. Hello, Cassie, It was Aximili, indeed. Immediately Cassie demorphed, back into her own average- sized self. Ax quietly watched, and soon Jake followed her into the human stage.  
  
Cassie ran up to Ax. "Ax? Is it really you? This is so untrue!" She yelled, and struggled not to throw her arms around him.  
  
Hey, hey, I'm here too! Don't forget good old Marco. Marco's familiar voice echoed, and Cassie looked everywhere. Soon she spotted a mouse sitting on a pad of green grass. He stood on his haunches. Then, Marco started to demorph.  
  
"Ewwww ..." Cassie said. She shielded her eyes from the mess that was becoming Marco.  
  
"Oh, wah! Geez, you've seen it before," Marco said, now regaining his vocal cords.  
  
Jake put his hand on Cassie's shoulder and pointed to a man standing by a nearby tree. "Who is that?" Cassie asked.  
  
His name is Menderash, and now that he is human----permanently, he wishes to be named with only his first Andalite name, Aximili stated.  
  
Menderash walked over, and put his hand out. "One of my adopted human gestures----hand shaking," he said kindly. Cassie grasped his hand and shook it. "My name is Menderash, as Prince Aximili has stated. You are?"  
  
"My name is Cassie," She said warmly back to him.  
  
"Cassie? That is a nice sounding name. Cass-ie. Ca-ss. Ie." He said, playing with the words as Ax once had. Cassie laughed. "What is so humorous?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. What a day! Is there anyone else I should meet?" Cassie asked. She jumped due to a pair of voices suddenly ringing out behind her.  
  
"My name is Jeanne," A woman said in a very strong accent. Cassie turned around.  
  
"Santorelli is my name," A man said in a monotone.  
  
"Well, uh, well, nice to meet you . both," Cassie said, unclear of what to say. Suddenly, a shocking thing occurred in Cassie's mind. No one had said anything about Tobias. Where was Tobias during this reunion? She looked above her, into trees, on the ground, everywhere. Where was he?  
  
"Wait a second," Cassie said to everyone. "Where is Tobias?"  
  
Jake looked deeply in Cassie's eyes. For a moment, all was quiet, except for the occasional chirp of a bird, or a howl of chilly morning wind. "Well?" She asked, perhaps a little to rudely.  
  
"We don't know, Cassie," Jake said sadly. His warm eyes were suddenly cold and yielding once again.  
  
Everyone looked at Cassie dismally, and she felt the tears begin.  
  
**************************** How do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you everybody who reviewed: I've written you personal messages up at the top. ^.^ *********** 


	4. Pizza Party

Thanks for reviewing, everybody!  
A tear rolled down Cassie's cheek, quickly followed by another. She felt ashamed of herself, and started to sop up the crying with the back of her hand. This did not work; the sadness pushed upwards, and the thought of Tobias gone ... possibly dead ..  
  
Jake somberly looked at Cassie. "I know Cassie. But we don't even know if he's dead or gone. He could be anywhere," he whispered, and Cassie got angry at him. How could he not care?  
  
"What happened? Tell me!" Cassie said ravenously, and desperately.  
  
"Cassie. You're different. What's happened? You seem so angry, and so mean," Jake said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jake. But I want to know. Where is Tobias? Do you know how much he has gone through? His hawk body could be dying any time now!" Cassie said, realizing what harsh conditions Tobias was probably enduring.  
  
"I know Cassie," Jake said. "And I'll tell you this: Tobias, when we got back, right away flew away, despite us."  
  
"That's all? Anything else?" Cassie said, a little more like herself.  
  
"No, that's all we know. You may know more than us," Jake whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Cassie. Why don't we get out of this field, and go somewhere? I need some Pizza, man!" Marco hissed.  
  
Cassie sighed. Tobias could wait ... she guessed. "Fine, fine. Let's go back to my place. Uh, what are we going to do about them?" She said, and pointed at Jeanne and Santorelli.  
  
"We can morph, Cassie," Jeanne said, in her strong French accent. Santorelli nodded, and started to morph into a golden eagle. Jeanne followed, only taking the form of a bald eagle.  
  
All started to morph, and the company set off (following Cassie) to Cassie's home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time everyone had stepped inside of Cassie's home, the sun was high risen and the clock read "noon." Marco complained until Cassie gave in on the questions (which were hardly answered) and ordered some pizza. On Marco's behalf, Cassie ordered "Marco's Pizza."  
  
"What is going on here? I want to know all of it," Cassie said eagerly.  
  
"Should we tell her all of it?" Asked Jeanne.  
  
"I suppose we have to. I mean, she bought four large pizzas," Marco replied.  
  
"Okay, I guess so," Jake said.  
  
"Well, it started like this ........" Marco started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know, short chapter. But next chapter is really long, so don't worry! ^-^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. The Story Retold

************Veeerrrry sorry for the wait! Forgive me! Lol . Anyways, here is a long chapter to make up.****************  
  
Marco sighed, "It's a long story, Cassie, so, you should sit down."  
  
Cassie did, for she knew it was going to be troubling. Then Marco began. ****************************************************************** MARCO  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I was thrown to the back of the ship with the force of what seemed like a 2-ton cinder block.  
  
I didn't know why he was thinking of jokes right then, but, I laughed in my mind. My voice didn't work right, so I thought to himself, "When I said break a leg, I didn't mean it," as a great shot of pain seared through my left leg.  
  
I looked around me. It was too dusty to see anything but dark figures and computer consols I knew were behind me. I stood up, my leg torturing me with every effort. But then I fell backward, onto some kind of a lever. Suddenly, there was no... air...  
  
JAKE  
  
I didn't understand what was going on. There had been air, a crash, and now there isn't air? Huh? How did I know that? Who was I anyways ...  
  
Light emerged from somewhere, but I didn't pay attention. I was too busy figuring out where the air was..  
  
MARCO  
  
I grabbed on to the lever. I didn't know what it did, but that didn't matter right now. The dust was clearing, very suddenly, very fast..like a vaccum was sucking it up.. so that's why there's no air, I though to myself, almost proud. I pulled open the air lock! I knew what I had to do.  
  
I had started to swoon. There was no air, no oxygen! My brain wanted to panic, but I forced it to concentrate, use all my energy to push the lever.  
  
As I was starting to get sucked too. Possibly one of the most difficult tasks I had set upon myself.  
  
JAKE  
  
Suddenly, the dust was cleared, and I saw red dots in front of my eyes. I tried to gasp, but there was no air to do that, was there.. yes! The air was back! I gasped, and gasped, and finally was able to take a breath.  
  
SANTORELLI  
  
It was a hard time to figure out what was going on. After the air was restored, in which I was unconcious the most of it, we did a check on eachother. I had to morph, as my arm , and leg were both damaged beyond normal repair. Jeanne was fine; she had landed, ironically in a chair.  
  
Tobias was still unconcious. Marco was dazed, but all right. Jake, as we later found out had lost his memory.  
  
I guess you supposed I should show more emotion and depression by the issue, but I am sad to inform you that days in the milatary are like brainwashing emotions, so that when I battle, I do not break down.  
  
JEANNE  
  
We were okay? We were? How could Santorelli SAY that! We were supposed to be DEAD! And now here we are, with a disoriented captain, staring out the window, at the dying blade ship!  
  
I sat there and wondered, about when my life flashed before my eyes. I was not unconcious for the whole crash. I had seen it all. The crash. I covered my mouth and forced myself not to cry.  
  
The crash had been the worst time I had ever experienced. The hurling speed, the impact, Thrown against the chair. Sparks, everywhere. No air, then air again. My life had taken a turn to insanity. And yet I held on.  
  
MARCO  
  
We sat Jake down, then we finally remembered what the heck we were SUPPOSED to be doing. We immediately turned to the view screen, and saw the Blade ship, dying of suffocation from the hole we impacted.  
  
More soon, but sorry, I have to cut it short. I'll make it into a new chapter. Coming soon! Please be patient, the school years coming!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
